Just Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl
by WaterWisdom7799
Summary: What happens when Percy and Annabeth go out for their anniversary and accidentally meet a guy who flirts with Annabeth? Will Percy be able to take it? Or will it break them apart? What will happen to their relationship?


**This is my first story posted. Please review on what you think of it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO. RICK DOES.**

P Pov

I don't know how this happened. All I know is that I lost her.

- Flashback -

Annabeth and I were in this new Italian restaurant around the block. It was our 5th anniversary together. And I decided to take her out. But, fate decided to make it the opposite of what I'm expecting.

We were just there occasionally eating and laughing when this guy started to flirt with her. And, to make it worse, it seems like she didn't know. I was trying not to grind my teeth too hard for them to hear it.

And I just had had it.

After we ate, I immediately grabbed her arm and partially dragged her with me to my place. She was screaming at me all the way.

When we arrived, I let go of her. She seemed to stop talking but I knew that she was just about to burst.

"What the Hades just happened? Why did you drag me all the way here without even talking to me?"

I didn't answer for a while. I just looked down on the floor. I knew she'd get pissed if I don't answer but, right now, my mind was too clouded to decipher anything except the fact that that guy just flirted with her and she didn't seem to mind.

"Percy, answer me!" her voice broke through my trail of thought and just hearing her with so much anger, I blew up.

"What were you doing with that guy? Weren't you supposed to be spending time with me? Why'd you –" she cut me off.

"I wasn't doing anything with him! Why does it matter? We weren't doing anything wrong! And I was with you and still am! Why couldn't you just understand that we were just talking?"

"Weren't doing anything wrong? He was FLIRTING with you! And you! You just stayed there and talked to him and did nothing about it! What about me? Did you even notice anything I did for the whole night?" by now, I was fuming. We were glaring at each other right now. And with what I just said, I could see hurt and anger in her eyes.

"I did! We were laughing and talking and eating together, just like before. But, suddenly, you just dragged me back here which was not something you did before. I just wanted to spend the night with my boyfriend in a peaceful and amazing night." She said the last sentence in a whisper while hanging her head low but I could still hear her. I could hear her sniffling now and I instantly knew that she was trying not to cry.

"Did you think that I wanted this? Well, I don't want this. But, he came up and ruined my night. It was supposed to be special. Just for you and me. But, he came and destroyed the picture."

She looked up with her tear-stained eyes and snapped, "Stop blaming him! He did nothing wrong. He was just being frien–"

"Would you stop defending him? If you really want to defend him, why don't you just go back there and flirt with him all you want. I don't care." I turned around to face the wall and let my back face the door.

I heard her breath hitch. And I knew I just said something I shouldn't have. But, me being the prideful person I am, just stood there and glared at the wall, not having the strength to look her in the eyes. There was too much silence in the room that I heard her tear drop on the floor. I knew that she was crying by now. I wanted to just go to her and ask for forgiveness and tell her that we could just forget the events of this night but, I just stayed there rooted on the floor.

I heard shuffling form behind me and I knew she was doing something. It was when the door opened that I knew what she's doing. I felt anger boiling in me. "Why did I even think that she'd even want me? She's too perfect to even care about me." I thought.

"If this is what you want, then, fine." I noticed that she was quivering. I wanted to move but I couldn't. I stayed there making her think that I didn't really care. Despite of what I just thought, I still want to be with her.

"Goodbye, Percy. I hope you'll find someone better, someone who'll always be there for you unlike me." I heard her voice break. A new batch of tears flowed through her eyes as she shut the door. I couldn't move until I understood what she said. And by the time I went down, she was gone.

- End of Flashback -

Now, I was in my room in my apartment, regretting my words in that day. I'd cry every night wondering what could've happened if I didn't let her go. Wait, I didn't let her go, I _made_ her go. "Why could I have been so stupid?" I murmured to myself, head in my hands.

"You're always stupid." I heard a voice say. I looked up to see the angry face of my cousin, Thalia. I just sighed and looked back down. "Why'd you say that to her? Couldn't you just talk to her calmly? Why'd you have to break up with her? Why'd you have to break her?"

I visibly flinched but I still looked down and did nothing. I couldn't bear to look her in the eyes.

"Kelp Head, why are you just sitting there, mopping? Didn't you hear me? She's brok–"

"I don't know, Thalia. I don't know." There was silence for a minute. "All I know is that I ruined everything. Okay, Thalia, I did it. I ruined my relationship with Annebeth. Happy now?" I was now looking at her in the eyes and I felt tears forming. Just before they flowed, I looked back down on the floor, silent tears falling.

"No." I looked up, hearing her say that. "No. I am not happy until you get your sorry ass out of here and in front of her, asking for forgiveness. She needs you, Percy. And I know you need her, too. So, get up, fix yourself and get going." She said that while making me stand with her hands on my shoulders. "I trust you with her. Don't ruin your chance again or you're gonna regret it. Now, go get her." She wiped away the last drops of tears in my eyes.

I smiled, "Thanks, Thals." I hugged her, trying to show her how I appreciated what she did. "Yeah, yeah. I get it, I get it. No need to get touchy-touchy. Now, go. You know where she is." She said smiling, picking up my keys on the table and threw it to me. I caught it easily. I immediately ran out of my apartment, not caring that I'm leaving my place to my cousin. "I'll deal with that later. I have to get Annabeth back first." I thought, entering the elevator.

It was just when I was going down that I felt like a ton of bricks hit me. "What would I say to her? How will she react? Will she forgive me?" I wondered. But, one question stood out from the rest. "Does she still love me?" I shrugged those feelings aside. I would at least try to get her back whatever it takes.

The elevator door opened and I sprinted out the building to my car, revving up the engine. "Annabeth, wait for me." I murmured. I drove to away, no thoughts in my mind except for her.

I pulled up in front of her building. I looked up, muttering some things to calm me down. I walked through the elevator, and it shot straight up with just enough speed for me breath again. When the doors opened, I practically was shaking but, I continued to walk towards her door, absent-mindedly.

I worked up the courage to knock on her door. I heard someone yell something like a 'wait a second' and the doors opened, revealing tear-stained eyed Annabeth. Despite her puffy, red eyes and her worn-out expression, she still looked so beautiful. "Annabeth." I reached out to touch her but she immediately closed the door. "Annabeth, please. Open the door." I begged her.

"Go away." She said, her voice breaking. And I knew that she was crying again.

"Please, Annabeth. Just hear me out."

"You've already said enough last time. Wasn't that enough for you?"

Annabeth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." Silence was all I got. But, knowing her, I know she could still hear me.

"I'm not leaving until you let me in. Please."

I waited for her. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited …

Then, the door opened. She stepped out. "Percy, just leave. I don't want to hear or see you. Goodbye, Percy." She started to go back in but, this time, I am not letting her go. I grabbed her hand, pulling her towards me. I hugged her with all I had, trying to put all my sincerity in that one gesture. I felt her tears on my shoulder. She pulled away, pushing me back to get her more space. Then, she ran in her house with me trailing right behind her. Just before she closed the door to her room, I got in and grabbed her. I realized this and let go immediately. "I don't want this to be like before." I said in a whisper.

I took this as my chance to tell her everything.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was saying. Please forgive me." I paused for a moment.

"Annabeth, I love you. I love how you laugh. I love your princess curls. I love how you keep talking and talking about architecture like it's the best thing in the world. I love how you get so absorbed when you make your blueprints. I love how your eyebrows scrunch up when you're concentrating. I love your smile. I love how protective you are to your family, friends and things. I love your eyes. Those beautiful, grey eyes. I could get lost in them forever. I could go on and on. But all I want to say is that I Love You."

I stepped towards her, trying to show her how much I meant it. "Everything you are with flaws and all. I'll protect you. I know, I know. You can take care of yourself. But, let me be there for you. I'd go to the ends of the earth for you. I'd do anything for you. Please forgive me. I'd try to be the best I could be for you. I'll love you 'til the ends of the earth. Tell me what I have to do for you to forgive me. I'll do anything." I said, holding her hand and looking into her eyes.

"Don't leave me." She murmured so silently I almost didn't hear her.

"I will never leave you. I'll always stay with you, no matter what." I said to her, trying to reassure her.

"I can't live without you, Wise Girl."

After that, she hugged me. I responded with the same force. She cried on my shoulder while I rubbed circles on her back to calm her.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

We kissed and all was gone. We had our own world, where we were the only ones there. The only thing that mattered was that we were together. Always has and always will be. Just Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl.


End file.
